


Ważka

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazg inspirowany trójką. Scenka z podróży Ciri i Avallac'ha między światami.</p><p>Potrzebowałam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ważka

Musieli skakać na ślepo, polegając wyłącznie na talencie Ciri. Wylądowali nad jeziorem, dość dużym, ale najwyraźniej niezbyt głębokim, bo na jego powierzchni unosiły się nenufary i żółte grzybienie. W przybrzeżnych szuwarach roiło się od ważek, które mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i wprost się prosiły, by je narysować. I nigdzie nie było widać Eredina. Oboje mogli odetchnąć. Chyba.  
\- Mało brakowało - odezwała się Ciri. - Jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko?  
\- Tak sądzę - odparł ostrożnie Avallac'h.  
Nie wyczuwał w pobliżu jeźdźców Gonu, ale coś w tym urokliwym krajobrazie nie dawało mu spokoju. Coś, może kolor ważek, sugerowało, że to nie jest właściwe miejsce. Elf rzucił czar skanujący i już po chwili wiedział, na czym polega problem. Był pewien, że nie ma ochoty tu zostać.  
Ciri przyglądała się szuwarom.  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam tylu ważek, i to jeszcze tak kolorowych - powiedziała. - Ciekawe, jakie większe stworzenia tu żyją.  
Spojrzała na Wiedzącego. Najwyraźniej nie panował nad twarzą, bo się zaniepokoiła.  
\- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Coś ci się nie zgadza?  
Wszystkie obliczenia, pomyślał.  
\- Ten świat nie jest odpowiedni - odparł, siląc się na obojętny ton. - Oferuje piękne widoki, ale niewiele poza tym. Potrzebujemy lepszego schronienia, im prędzej, tym lepiej.  
Ciri wyglądała tak, jakby miała zamiar zaprotestować, ale westchnęła tylko i wzięła elfa za rękę.  
\- Znam pewien świat, do którego Aen Elle zapuszczają się tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach, nie jest dla nich interesujący. Eredin nigdy tam nie bywa - powiedział Avallac'h i zacisnął palce na dłoni dziewczyny. - Poczekaj, aż w twojej głowie pojawi się obraz. Pokażę ci, czego szukamy.  
Po chwili skoczyli w pustkę.  
Wiedzący nigdy nie powiedział podopiecznej, czego się tak naprawdę obawiał. Zataił prawdę w trosce o własne bezpieczeństwo. Ciri przebaczyła mu przeszłość, ale w przyszłości mogli się jeszcze poróżnić, i nie chciał jej podsuwać pomysłów na zemstę, a tak się składało, że gdyby chciała go upokorzyć, to miejsce idealnie by się do tego nadawało.  
Świat kolorowych ważek leżał poza Spiralą. Nie było w nim ani jednego portalu, nawet nieaktywnego czy spaczonego, który Wiedzący mógłby naprawić. Gdyby Ciri go tu zostawiła, Avallac'h mimo swojej wiedzy i umiejętności nie potrafiłby się wydostać. Byłby jak ważka zamknięta w szklanej kuli.


End file.
